A Moonlit Night
by Katralissakitty
Summary: Backstory: The Avengers are all living together, because Nick Fury decided it would be easier to assemble them if they were all in the same place. Loki's there too, because he and Thor resolved their conflict, and they're friends again. For the most part. Current: Natasha finds that Loki has a soft side while consoling him about the death of his mother.


Natasha stepped outside. She couldn't handle all of the craziness. Living with a superhero, a billionaire, a doctor with anger management issues, two Gods, and another assassin, resulted in an excessive amount of drinking every Friday.

Dr. Banner usually got angry when he drank, so most Fridays he would lock himself in his room, instead of drinking with the group. Thor had a problem. He just couldn't stop yelling 'another'. He usually ended up the most hammered. Tony, wouldn't get too bad, but he did become very annoying while intoxicated. Steve would pass out before the fourth bottle even hit the table. Clint would get, just stupid. And Loki, usually kept himself to two drinks only. He never got drunk.

Natasha, herself, tried to do the same. She tended to get flirtatious when she was drunk, and she didn't want to make herself look like a slut. So, she decided to step outside, and catch a glimpse of the full moon.

The cool night wind blew through her red hair, the moonlight kissing her face. Darkness wrapped itself around her. She loved the night. When the world was asleep, and not a soul stirred, except for the night creatures, the moon, and her. And on this night, one other.

Natasha whipped around as she heard breathing. There, before her, stood a male form, with dark hair, pale skin, and piercing blue eyes. Loki.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, startled. Loki smiled. His smile was usually terrifying. But towards her, there seemed to be a hint of, compassion. "I was going to ask the same of you," he answered. He looked towards the moon, brushing away his raven colored hair. Natasha shifted her feet, bracing herself in case he was going to try anything.

"One thing I love about this Earth, is your glorious moon. It seems so, powerful, immense. Voluminous," his velvet voice sent chills down her spine. She was terrified of him. As was everyone else, except for his brother of course. She felt that she had every reason to be afraid of him. He was the God of mischief afterall. And, the same man that had used Clint as his puppet, and threatened to use him against her. Of course she feared him.

Loki looked back at her. His cold blue eyes, kind. His smile wasn't one of mischief, as usual, but one of compassion. When did he ever look, compassionate?

"I don't want to sound rude, Loki, but honestly, are you drunk?" she asked bluntly. He laughed. She regretted it as soon as she'd said it.

"No, Lady Romanoff. I can assure you that I am indeed, not drunk. I have yet to taste a single drop of spirits tonight," he answered. She felt stupid, and wasn't sure how to cover it up. "Believe it or not, but I am capable of being kind when I wish to be," he added. She thought for a moment.

"So, why are you?" she wondered. Meeting his piercing blue gaze. Natasha wasn't sure what to make of the situation. Was he tricking her? Trying to get something out of her? She couldn't tell. He seemed to be acting, genuinely kind. Which confused her.

"Why not? I lack a reason to be unkind to to you. I understand that you don't trust me, and it is very reasonable. But, fairly, I have no intention of harming you in any way," he answered. She looked back towards the moon, trying to take her eyes off of him. She felt that if she stared at him too long, he might be able to read her thoughts like some kind of vampire. There was no telling what all he was capable of.

Loki sat down on the grass, folding his knees up to his chest. She looked back at him, calming her nerves just a bit. Maybe he really wasn't trying to do anything. Or maybe, he was trying to get her to trust him, and then he was going to kill her, or take advantage of her, or use his silver tongue to manipulate her, to get something out of her, or make her kill herself. Her heart began to race.

"Honestly, Natasha, you have nothing to worry about. I can assure you that," his voice was calm, and almost comforting. He looked up at her, his eyes, relaxed. She hesitated, but crouched next to him. Ready to spring up in case anything happened. She figured she would most likely regret this decision later.

"So, back to my original question, what are you doing here?" she asked, staring at the tree line. Loki rested his chin on his knees, completely relaxed.

"I'm currently in no mood for witnessing the madness taking place inside. I assumed that out here, I would find peace in solitude," he answered. Natasha grew curious.

"Since when are you not in the mood for watching people make a fool out of themselves?" she asked, brushing a strand of red hair out of her face. Loki sighed

"I do not wish for your condolence, but this is the day that Thor's mother, and mine, was taken from us," he spoke quietly. Natasha felt awful. She recalled Thor telling the story a while back, about how she was murdered, and he was unable to get to her in time. Loki had been locked away, and was completely unaware that anything had ever happened, until one of the guards brought the news to him.

"I am, so, sorry," she whispered. Loki shook his head. Natasha didn't realize that he was even capable of loving anyone. She'd assumed that he was too power-hungry to care about anything else. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. She'd never seen him like this. This wasn't the same Loki, who killed, and manipulated, and tricked. This was a Loki who actually cared. Maybe this is what he was like before he turned. That would mean, that surely, there really was some good left in him?

She wanted to comfort him, in some way, but had no idea how. Regardless of what he was feeling at the moment, he was still, Loki. He may have loved one person, but he still killed many more. Even so, she couldn't help but want to help him in some way, if there was any.

Natasha's feet began to ache from crouching. She decided to go ahead and sit, folding her knees to her chest, and looking back at Loki, who was looking once again towards the moon.

A single tear fell from his eye, and he wiped it away immediately. Natasha slowly, cautiously, put her arm around his shoulders, studying him for any signs of rejection, or trickery. He flinched at her sudden touch, but eased a bit as she pulled him towards her in an embrace.

He was tense at first, as was she, but after a short while, they relaxed. She felt his steady heartbeat against her chest. He rested his chin on her shoulder, and they stayed like that for quite some time, locked in each other's arms.

Loki lifted his chin and pulled back slowly. Natasha did the same. When she looked up, he was looking down.

"Thank you, I needed that," he spoke softly, his eyes meeting hers. Natasha nodded. They sat in silence for a while, gazing at the moon, until Loki spoke up.

"We lack a moon Asgard. Which, is truly a shame," he pointed out. Natasha looked back towards the moon. "It really is pretty," she added. Loki nodded. There was silence for a while, until he spoke again. "So, what are you doing out here?" he asked. Natasha smiled.

"Getting away from all the craziness. I don't want to end up drunk, and make a fool out of myself," she answered. Loki laughed. She joined him. "I like just sitting outside, and enjoying the night. I find it peaceful," she added. He nodded in agreement. Just then, they heard the back door open.

"Loki! Natasha! You are missing this! Tony is dancing on a pole, wearing nothing but socks!" Thor shouted from the house, slurring his words. Loki looked at Natasha mischievously.

"Oh, I _have_ to see this," he grinned, standing up. Natasha snickered. He started heading for the house, before turning back and looking at her once more.

"Thank you, once again," he spoke softly. She smiled. "Any time." He returned her smile, and disappeared into the night, leaving her knowing that she had a friend.


End file.
